A new life
by forgottenpaths
Summary: what would you do if you were thrown in to a world of magic, of which you despised and wanted no part of? scream and run in little circles of course!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter things that are from the book.

Characters:

Name:

Darreth Constatine Dumbledore

Personality:

Likes:

America, girls, phone, coffee, books, the un-abnormal.

Dislikes:

Magic, the weird, tea, boys (?), classmates, playgrounds, bats.

Background:

Dumbledore's only grandson. Mother married an American and she moved to America after he was born. Very rich. Parents are passing a muggles, he doesn't know this. Parents don't tell him about magic. His friends are magic though.

Fetishes:

Scarves, coffee, pumpkins.

Friends:

Females. (Hates males, guyaphobic)

Looks:

Small, skinny, freckles, long red hair (curly), pale skin, blue eyes, lightly tilted ears.

House:

Two-story house, New York City, New York, America.

Name:

Azphreal (ph silent) Midgaurd Snape

Personality:

Likes:

Boys and girls (bi), money, power, himself, potions, blood, random dark things.

Dislikes:

Wimps, idiots, Dumbledore, doing anything himself, joy, kindness.

Background:

His mother died when he was young and he has no siblings. He embraces magic and his father is rarely home so he has the manor to himself. He is snapes direct son and heir. Kept very secret that he is a Snape.

Fetishes:

Blood (vampire), wine, bedroom habits…

Friends:

Other powerful evil guys and gals.

Looks:

Tall, braud, black slanted eyes, short black silky hair cut at chopped angles, chiseled features (mothers), tan skin (mothers), thin lips.

House:

Snape manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing from the harry potter books.

Darreth had been sitting with his friends, two girls, a tall brunette and a blond of medium height when his cell phone, a blackberry, the newest and best had gone off. The ringer lithium by evanescence had gone sounding just as he had taken a gulp of his double shot, chocolate chip mocha with whipped cream. Muttering as he quickly swallowed his drink about rotten luck, he picked it up, answering as per usual, "Darreth Dumbledore speaking, how may I help you?" Politeness had been ingrained into him since he could remember so it only seemed natural to him to answer the phone that way. The girls, Dona (blond) and Jemmy (brunette) however thought it hilarious. Whilst Darreth was talking to his parents, Jemmy had grabbed a hold of his long red hair and promptly started braiding it in a lopsided way. Her own should length hair being run through by Dona whose own stylish bob she had done herself.

Once through with his conversation Darreth hung up and promptly stalked over to order another coffee. That to his friends had been an indication of how he felt like and how pissed he really was. Far to polite to refuse his ever respectable elders he had agreed, if not forcibly, by his parents wish for him to come home immediately for some family talk. It would be his birthday next Tuesday and they had promised him he could hang out with 'his' girls that day. Bidding them goodbye with an explanation and promise to call, his half finished braided hair swinging behind him, he called a cab and left for home.

Upon arrival and after payment to the cab driver he walked into the living room where his parents had been waiting for him, sitting on the couch. Again he had to wonder where the hell his height had come from.

"Darling," spoke a beautiful red headed woman. She was of an opposing height, a startling 6'2 with fair skin, sparkling green eyes and a laughing smile. She was a model after all. Beside her sat an elegant man, wearing a business suit, his own height, 6'7 suiting him perfectly. His brown hair, longer than his wife's short bob was tied back into a ponytail down his back and rectangular glasses sat over intelligent blue eyes.

"Why don't you sit down." Obeying his mother's wishes although he had been sitting in the first place, he found himself a comfortable spot on a chair across from them, noting the nervous looks they were shooting each other.

"Darreth, tomorrow we are leaving to spend a few months with your grandfather Albus." All was silent in the tenseness that followed. He knew that something wasn't quite right with how his parents were acting and looked, but he had become sort of nub. His family had always been "muggle" as his girls called it, non-magical. His grandfather had always been a little off his rocker and insane-ish. His friends had magic but his parents didn't know that and he suspected that his grandfather might have magic to. As horrifying as that sounded. And he had a very plausible reason for not liking the un-abnormal. He could barely tolerate his friends using magic. As long as he didn't see it happening and they weren't using if for something immoral he was fine with it. And seeing as his birthday was in four days, it really was not an idea he wanted to pursue. But this particular time, his parents weren't going to let him get out of it. He was turning sixteen after all.


End file.
